Nothing lost Nothing gained
by NoAverageAngel76
Summary: Raven lived a normal life but everything changed when a new kid named Tony showed up in her life and dragged her into a world of vampires and curses that need to be broken. So much for her normal life in Scotland. And now she even has Vampire boy following her around. Just great. Gregory/OC story may be OOC fair warning!
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers! and thank you for picking my story to read :) i Hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it. :3

* * *

"Raven! If you don't get up right now you're going to be late for school!" Said a very unhappy stepmom from down stairs as Raven groaned and sat up in her bed and stretched "I'm up I'm up!" She called back down with a sigh and slowly got out of bed and walked into her bathroom that was connected to her room. Raven is a sixteen year old girl with shoulder length black hair that was shaggy at the ends instead of an even cut. She also had side bangs as well on the right side of her face. Her eyes are a bright green color which are pretty rare, at least that's what everyone tells her. Raven got dresses in a black corset dress that was cut up at the bottom and had a spider web lace on the skirt part as well. She put on fingerless black gloves and her favorite lace up black boots and headed down stairs not even bothering with make up since she couldn't care less about her looks.

"Morning Glinda." Raven greeted her stepmother who just glared at her. "Took you long enough! And is that seriously what you're wearing to school? How you're father let's you get away with that ridiculous attire I'll never know. But get in the car so I can drop you off and I can get to work." Glinda said as she grabbed her expensive purse and car keys and walked out the door. "Prick." Raven mumbled under her breath but grabbed her white backpack with black bats on it and headed outside and got in the car.

* * *

-ravens prov-

The car ride was silent, go figure there. Glinda dropped me off at my high school and I was about to head inside till I heard commotion coming from the middle school right next to my school. Why they didn't just connect the two I'll never know but curiosity got the better of me and I headed over to see what was up. "Go back to America where you belong!" I heard a boy yell and I recognized him as one of McAshton sons, actually I realized both McAshton's sons where picking on the poor kid and me being me I wasn't about to stand by and watch like the other kids who where encouraging the scene. "Hey! McAshton brats!" I called out making them stop and look at me as the cheering also stopped "leave that kid alone or I'll have no choice but to tell your father."

I crossed my arms with a glare but the boys didn't seem fazed "oh yeah? Like our father would believe a girl like you." They both laughed and I raised an eyebrow "excuse me?" I took a step foreword and grabbed them both by there shirts and pulled them to me "now you listen here and you listen good. I may be a girl but this girl isn't afraid to get expelled or sent to juvie. Now I suggest you walk right into that school and don't let me catch you picking on this kid again. Do I make myself clear?" I said in a menacing tone that meant I was completely serious and both boys stiffened up but still acted tough "you even try and our father will make it so your family never finds a job again!" They threatened me but I just rolled my eyes and let them go.

"That's a pitiful way to try and get what you want. Now scram before I really lose my temper." And no sooner did I finish that sentence those boys where already half way into there school building and I just sighed and knelt down by the kid who was getting beat on earlier. "Hey you alright there kid?" I tilted my head as he looked at me, he had short blond hair spiked up a bit and glasses on his face, he also had on a red long sleeved shirt and white and blue plaid shorts. "I'm fine...thanks." I just nodded and helped him to his feet "don't mention it, I hate bully's as it is. So kiddo you new around here?" He nodded "yeah and my names Tony Thomson." I smiled a bit "well tony it's nice to meet a fellow American." He looked at me "you're from America too?" I nodded once and folded my arms behind my head "yup but I moved here three months ago. It's different but you'll get used to it I'm sure." He nodded and looked back at his school.

"Well I better let you get to class before we both get into trouble. Oh and my names Raven Smith." I smiled and did a two figure salute as I turned heading back to my school. "Raven!" I tuned to tony who had called out my name "yeah?" He smiled "I hope to see you again soon!" I couldn't help but smile back at him. "Same here tony. Till then, see you around." And with that I headed back to my school to begin my lovely day as an outcast.

So the day went on and all I got where some glares and I got tripped down the fucking stairs by this popular bitch Michelle. I mean come on! Her boyfriend only asked me for a pencil during math class and she takes it to a whole new level of flirting! And that's not even the best part she called me a demon with the ability so subdue men. I'm not a succubus you idiot! But the way the guys follow her around like lost dogs makes me thing she is one.

I sighed and went on with school till finally the final bell rang and I headed out to walk home. However as I was leaving I spotted a familiar spiked up blonde hair and I smiled a bit "hey tony!" I called out and the kid stopped and looked at me and smiled "raven!" He ran up to me with a smile on his face that I couldn't help but return. "Walking home?" I asked him and he nodded "yeah, same with you?" He asked tilting his head slightly to the side and I also nodded. "Raven can we walk home together? I'm still getting used to these roads since there different from Americas. Mom already almost ran into a tractor on her way here to drop me off." I laughed at that but smiled and put my hand on his head ruffling up his hair "sure kiddo I'll walk you home." Tony smiled brightly at me as we headed down the street.

It was quite for a few minutes before tony asked me a question I wasn't expecting "do you ever dream about Vampires?" It took me a second to think about this till I shook my head "nope sadly I don't think I have or I just can't remember if I did or not. That happens a lot too." Tony sighed slightly "I see..." I glanced at him "I'm going to take a guess you've been having dreams about them but it's more like nightmares huh?" He quickly looked at me shocked "how did you know?" I giggled a bit "I could tell by the way you asked me. You seemed a bit scared about the vampire part so it was just a lucky guess. But tony dreams can't hurt you, and who knows maybe these dreams are trying to tell you something important." I smiled at him, he's just a kid and they should be able to believe in fantasies and be clueless to the real world.

"Maybe you're right but they seem so real..." I shrugged "some dreams can be but are they always about vampires?" He nodded slowly "yeah always..ever since we moved to Scotland I've been havering these dreams." I thought about this "well who knows but if you ever need someone to talk to or just need help with anything don't hesitate to come find me." I smiled at him and he smiled back "thanks Raven." He looked forward again and pointed into the distance "that's my house there." I looked to where he was pointing and blinked "holy..." I stopped myself since I try not to curse around kids not that it always works but I try, "you live in a castle like house!?" Tony just nodded "yup! My dad is working on building something for McAshton here." I blinked "I see...well I live just a bit further up the road. It's not as big as yours but big enough. My rooms on the right hand side with the black curtains covering my balcony door window." I said happily to myself and tony laughed a bit "if I didn't know any better I'd say you were a vampire Raven." I smirked at that and looked at tony.

"Maybe I am. I'm just a day walker as well!" I put my hands up and hissed "I want to suck your blood!" I teased and tony laughed but started running "it's a vampire!" I chased after him and we both where laughing till we made it up his driveway and we plopped down on his front door steps to catch our breaths. "God I love vampires." I said mostly to myself but I heard tony turn to me "you do?" I looked at him and nodded "yup kiddo, I always have. I just find them so cool." Tony nodded but then got up from the stairs "well I have to get inside my parents are going out and they already hired me a babysitter. But I'll see you again soon." I smiled and got up as well "yup I'm sure you will. See you around tony." I walked down the stairs and started heading to my house.

* * *

Yay first chapter completed! I have a lot of ideas for this story so I hope you all like it as well. I know I've already written another story for this show but I wanted to see if I could write something better. Please let me know what you think by R&amp;R :) also I do not own any of the little vampire characters only my own made up ones.


	2. Vampires are real?

So I finished Chapter Two and decided to share it with you all. Chapter three will be up soon, I'm planning on having this story done before Halloween. But till then please enjoy. I do NOT by any way shape or form own the song in this story all rights to the Artist. :D

* * *

Raven gets home to find no sign of Glinda and she smiles to herself "got the house to myself...whatever will I do?" She kicks off her shoes and runs over to her stereo system, puts in her mix CD and changes into a pair of black jeans and a black shirt that says 'build a bridge and get over it' in red letters. She then grabs the stereo remote and hits play on the CD as the sun outside has set just about and she starts dancing around the living room with the music blaring and she sings into the remote as if it's a mic. As Raven smiles to herself since she loves this song by Cady Grooves. (Its called Little Girl if you would like to listen to it!)

_"You got your keys, but where ya goin'?_

_The third degree just isn't workin'_

_Cause you walked out without asking me to go_

_And if I followed you home, would you be alone?"_

Raven danced around the room singing along with a smirk

_"I checked your phone, cause it was beepin'_

_Are you alone? _

_I know you're creepin'_

_Cause you walked out without asking me to go_

_But if I followed you home, I hope you're alone"_

She swirled around the room since she has socks on and it's a wood floor

_[Bridge:]_

_"I'm three steps from the edge, woah_

_Don't push me over it_

_Don't you know, don't you know"_

Raven took a deep breath and flung her hair around as she sang out.

_[Chorus:]_

_"Every girl is capable of murder, if you hurt her_

_Watch out you don't push me any further, any further_

_You're not the only one walking 'round with a loaded gun_

_This little girl is capable of murder, cause you hurt her_

_My hands are clean, not yet a killer_

_Ain't I your queen?_

_And did you tell her?_

_Cause you broke down all my shoulda known betters_

_And then I followed you home, throwin' sticks and stones"_

Raven heard a small noise outside but decided to ignore it as she kept singing to herself not really bothering with the noise since she's having to much fun and all the doors are locked.

_[Bridge:]_

_"I'm two steps form the edge woah_

_Don't push me over it_

_Don't you know, don't you know"_

_[Chorus:]_

_"Every girl is capable of murder, if you hurt her_

_Watch out you don't push me any further, any further_

_You're not the only one walking 'round with a loaded gun_

_This little girl is capable of murder, cause you hurt her"_

Raven put one hand on her hip and put the remote down as well as she sang the next verse.

_"Don't you know you should never treat a girl like that?_

_Got a good alibi and my bag's all packed_

_Don't you know you should never treat a girl like that?_

_Cause the next one's gonna have a hammer pulled back"_

_[Chorus:]_

_"Every girl is capable of murder_

_So watch out you don't push me any further_

_(But you fucking hurt her)_

_Every girl is capable woah, if you hurt her_

_Watch out you don't push me any further_

_You're not the only one walkin' round with a loaded gun_

_This little girl is capable of murder (Hey!)_

_This little girl is capable of murder, cause you hurt her"_

The song ends and raven smiles to herself since she loves that song by Cady Grooves. Another song comes on but raven just decides to hum it to herself as she goes upstairs to her room to grab a book to read as she looks at the clock to see it's a bit past nine at night and she sighs. "I wounded where my prick of stepmother is." She asks herself till she hears a noise and looks around her room and is about to shrug it off till she hears it again. "What the hell." She walks over to her balcony door and opens the curtains to see small rocks and she raises an eyebrow but opens her door and walks out.

* * *

-ravens prov-

I walked out onto my balcony and looked over the edge to see tony "tony!? What the hell are you doing here?" I asked completely confused till I noticed a wagon next to him and someone sitting in it. "I need your help! You said I could come for you whenever I needed help right?" I groaned "yes but I didn't think you'd come at night, but I'll bite what do you need help with?" Tony didn't answer me for a few seconds but then looked up at me seriously "I need to find a cow. He needs one really badly raven! Please I need your help!" I looked at the person in the wagon and even from way up here I could tell he didn't look to well. "Alright alright...I'll be right there." I ran back into my room shut the balcony door and made my way down stairs. I quickly turned off the music and lights before slipping on some black boots making my way out the front door to where tony was waiting for me.

"There's a farm just up the street. Come on I'll take you there." I started walking and noticed tony trying to pull the wagon by himself so I slowed down and grabbed the wagon handle to help him pull the guy in the wagon up the hill. 'He has a lot of explaining to do when we get to this farm.'

When they made it to the farm the boy in the wagon got up and slowly made his way inside. I just stared curiously to see what he was going to do and heard him speak "you are getting very sleepy..." He said as he waved two figures I from of the cows eyes and then moved to the cows neck, I was about to say something till I heard the noise of teeth sinking into flesh making me cover my mouth and take a step back. 'No...no way..he's heads a vampire!? I thought he was just some guy who liked dressing in old Victorian style clothing!' I looked over and say tony mumble "I'm gonna hurl..." As he walked out of the barn and I followed behind him "tony who the hell is that?!" I wouldn't have cursed if I wasn't so freaked out but also fascinated for some strange reason. "I don't know he just crashed into my room threatened to drink my blood but he didn't also he was in my nightmares I've been having..." I sighed but understood somewhat.

"Alright but just be carful alright?" We walked to his wagon and then tony looked over "who's that?" I looked over to see a giant red truck with all it's lights off at first but suddenly some lights turned on and me and tony just covered our eyes slightly. 'What the hell?' I thought till all the trucks lights turned on making me squint my eyes a bit. "Tony...I don't like the looks of this." And just as I said that I heard the truck hit the gas and my eyes widened "Tony!" I screamed and tony just screamed I was about to at least push tony out of the way till I heard a voice "shut you're eyes tony!" I know it wasn't directed to me but I ended up shouting my eyes as well and felt wind around me 'that's it, I'm dead, I'm gone I'm dead.' I thought till I heard the same voice again "you can open you're eyes now." I was reluctant till I heard tony gasped making me curious as I opened my eyes to see we were sitting on something inflatable.

I was to I grossed in my own thoughts I forgot about tony and the boy till I hear tony speaking to him again "and thanks dude, you saved our lives back there. That truck was gonna splatter us." The boy looked at tony "you keep calling me 'dude' the names Rudolph." I held back a laugh as I thought of the dear with the glowing red nose. "Dudes just something people call there friends." Rudolph gave tony a weird look "friend?" Tony nods "yeah I mean we did save each others lives." Rudolph nods "I guess we did." He smiles and tony stands up "come on let's play!" I smiled as Rudolph stood up as well "yes we play." Both boys started jumping up and down on the balloon we were on as tony yelled "my best friends a vampire!"

I laughed and stood up and jumped along with them for awhile till tony sat back down. "I don't believe I got your name miss." I looked at Rudolph and smiled a bit "the names raven. And I also would like to thank you for saving us back there. Who was that anyway?" Rudolph sighed a bit "Rookery. He's a vampire hunter and we've been being hunted down by his kind for centuries." I nodded once slowly "I see...I'm sorry to hear that." Tony looked over at us "Raven says she likes vampires." Rudolph looked at tony then back at me a bit shocked "you do?" I nodded "yup I think there cool. As long as I'm not dinner I mean." I laughed a bit and Rudolph just smiled as tony spoke again "how do we get down from here?" Rudolph looked at tony "will fly." Tony just blinked "but we can't fly..."

Rudolph smiled "I got you up here didn't i?" I smirked at tony "he's got a point." Tony nods "well I guess so." Rudolph held out his hand to us "then stay calm...friend" he flashed us a toothy smile and I caught a glimpse of his fangs. "Alright let's fly. As long as I'm holding onto you. You'll both be fine. Trust me." I slowly took Rudolph's hand as did tony and before I even knew it we were flying into the air and off the what I could tell now was a blimp balloon and I smiled. 'Seems like havering a vampire as a friend isn't such a bad thing. Most people would be terrified.' I giggled to myself but then listened in on Tony and Rudolph's conversation. "Wow it's great to be a vampire!" I heard tony say but Rudolph cut in "membership dose have it's privileges." I smiled as we kept flying and flew over the place where Tonys parents are for the night.

After awhile I finally spoke "vampire are different then I thought they would be honestly." Rudolph smiled a bit "fathers seen to that, where family not fiends. That why we only drink cows blood." Tony spoke this time "but I thought vampires drank human blood." Rudolph nodded "we do, but we've got to make do with cows." Tony looked at him "why?" I shook my head slowly at that question but Rudolph answered it none the less "because we've been hunted for centuries. We always have to hide. We want to become humans, not eat them for dinner." That part I was a bit shocked at 'become humans? Is that even possible?' I tilted my head but decided not to ask since he's already told us enough already.

I was in my own world till tony started freaking out when we realized his parents where on there way home due to seeing a car. "Raven we need to take tony home first." I just pointed down "just drop me off at the end of the drive way I'll walk home. No point in you flying us both home." Tony looked at me worried "you sure?" I nodded "yeah besides it's not safe for him to be out here with that hunter prowling about." Rudolph nodded after a moment "alright but please go home quickly rookery already suspects you two of being vampires. I don't want either of you hurt." I just smiled "I'll be fine." Rudolph quickly dropped me off at the drive way and I quickly started to run home as they went into Tonys room and the car just pulled in. 'I hope tony doesn't get into trouble...and speaking of trouble...if my step moms home I'm doomed...' I kept running till I saw the outline of my house and ran over to the side where my balcony is.

"Okay now how do I get in..." I looked around and say ivy growing on the side of the house "this is either a really good idea or completely stupid...but it's the only option I got." I started climbing up the ivy and when I was just about at my balcony I slipped but quickly grabbed a side railing on my balcony "stupid...stupid! I should have just taken my chances with the front door!" I pulled myself up and onto my balcony to be extremely happy I didn't lock it before I left. 'Again either really smart. Or really dumb.' I walked into my room and got changed into pjs and went strait to bed. And was counting my lucky stars Glinda never checks on me to make sure I'm in bed or not.

But all in all today was a pretty awesome day. And I couldn't help but wounded what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

Please R&amp;R and let me know what you think of it so far :)


	3. Meeting the Sackville-Bagg's

Woot chapter three :) I hope you all enjoy. I do not own The little Vampire or characters except my own made up ones.

* * *

~Ravens prov~

Misery, misery is what tomorrow brought. Not after a minute I got up for school did my step mom run into my room with a look of pure hatred. So not only did she realize that I was gone last night she was mad to find me back home. She thought I ran away and wasn't coming back. Sometimes I seriously wish my dad was here. But he's to busy with his new job here that I never get to see him anymore. But I guess someone has to make enough money to support Glinda's expensive taste.

So now I'm walking to school as punishment for leaving and then coming back home. Which is completely stupid beyond belief but whatever it's not like I want to hitch a ride with her anyway. By the time I got to the middle school I saw the McAshton boys beating Tony up again. 'Are you fucking kidding me!?' I was about to help but a teacher came and yelled at...tony! I was so pissed off but I couldn't get involved now since a teacher was there so I just went strait to my school and prayed it would end quickly so I could go to Tonys house and make sure he was okay. He's kind of like a little brother to me in a way.

School went on as normal with bully's, preps, and my new time favorite the jocks. That was sarcasm by the way if you couldn't tell. During our free period I had took out my iPod and was listening to 'run devil run' by Ke$ha. But as I was just starting to relax I got my headphones yanked off my head and looked up to see Michelle and I glared at her. "Give me back my headphones right now!" She just smirked "you mean these? And why would I ever give them back to you?" I just smirked evilly "cause if you don't you may wake up one morning with your hair shaved off your head and perfectly flawless face covered in bruises also let's not forget your fucking arm broken in three different places when I'm done with you!"

I threatened and she just rolled her eyes "you don't have the guts to do that you freak." She looked at my headphones and smirked as she put both her hands on them and I knew exactly what she was about to do and I wants about to let her. I was up out of my chair in a second and I didn't hold back when I grabbed my headphones with my left hand and brought my right hand up in a fist and thrust it right at her face. She let go and I stopped just at the tip of her nose. "Next time I won't hold back. Don't EVER touch my stuff again bitch. Or you may start seeing stars next time we cross paths." I put my headphones back on, grabbed my backpack and headed out the door just as the dismissal bell rang.

I made it to Tonys just as the sun was starting to set and I doubt his parents would let me see him anyway so I just sighed and started heading home to find my front door locked again and my step mom in her room. 'Clearly she's not going to let me in...god I hate her. Why my father married her I'll never know!' I walked around back to my balcony to see the ivy was also cut down. "Okay now she's just a fucking bitch!" I yelled out stomping my foot down on the ground furious till I heard a voice and I looked up to see tony and Rudolph landing on the ground by me "hey raven...why are you out here?" I smiled and came up with an excuse "o I was just looking around the house cause I thought I dropped my bracelet when I was standing over my balcony earlier. But I don't see it so maybe it's still up there somewhere. But what are you guys doing here?" Tony seemed to by it but Rudolph could tell something was up but didn't question which I was thankful for.

"Well Rudolph's taking us flying again! So come on let's go!" I smiled "sure but uhm I need to drop my backpack up on my balcony...I uh kind of forgot it was on my back." Rudolph rolled his eyes but took my hand and flew me up to my balcony where I dropped off my backpack and sighed "care to tell me what really a going on?" I groaned "look I'll explain latter I'm just not in the mood as of right now. Can you except that answer for now?" He sighed but nodded "sure. But only for now. Now let's be off." He held out his hand and I took it as we flew down and got tony and then we were off to who knows where.

We ended up flying to a grave yard "my family lives down there." I smiled "graveyard...cool!" I stated as we landed and then Rudolph and tony started talking about a stone and how they needed it to turn human again. To end the curse of being a vampire. But the comet only appears every three hundred years aplenty which must suck if you miss it once you're in big trouble. Tony talked to Rudolph about helping him find the amulet and how that must be the reasons behind his dream and i smiled "told you there was a reason for them kiddo." Tony just smiled "will help you find it." Rudolph smiled back "yes, you're both to join our quest!" I smiled and sat down in the grass till I heard screeching and I looked up as Rudolph quickly got stood up "hide! My parents are coming!" Tony looked at him "but where brother!" Rudolph was pushing him "they don't know that! Go!" I took Tonys hand and went behind a tombstone as Rudolph looked up at his family as they changed to humans, well you know what I mean. "Mama! Papa!" A woman with crazy orange hair showed up who looked older but still very beautiful I may add smiled at Rudolph.

"Rudolph! Thank the stars you're safe!" She said sweetly as a man walked up who I'm guessing was his father walked up "my son, you mustn't stray so far away." He said in a worried fatherly tone "we were afraid-" his mother began till Rudolph spoke up "I was only taking the road less traveled." His mother spoke again "you got lost. My poor Rudolph." I smile a bit sadly seeing Rudolph's parents so worried about him. 'He's lucky...' I thought till I heard a girls voice and glanced over to see a girl who looked a little younger then Rudolph maybe by a year or two but I could be wrong. "Anna!" Rudolph said as he went and gave the girl a hug "brother, darling. You're the nervy one, sneaking off like some day walker." I snickered a bit at that as he replied with "I wish." As I looked at them all I noticed they where all wearing Victorian clothes like Rudolph.

Rudolph started talking to his father about finding the amulet and every time he tried to say something his father kept on talking. I heard a noise behind us and ignored it till I heard Rudolph's mother "Gregory!" I blinked 'why is she looking this way?' I heard a hiss and me and tony quickly turned to see another vampire boy only more my age I think. 'O shit!' I thought as tony ran off towards Rudolph leaving me behind. 'Thanks a lot!' I thought as the one named Gregory started walking up towards me. "If you even try to bite me I swear I'll kick you where it hurts!" I glared at him and he seemed to stop for only a moment but took another step towards me when Rudolph ran by and pushed him away "no Gregory! there my friends!" He stopped him but then I heard his dad as I came out from behind the rock "mortals!" He ran to us and I groaned 'this day just can't get any better!' I thought sarcastically.

"I'm-I'm Rudolph's friend. And he gave me a bite-proof guarantee." Tony said quickly to the father and I hit my head into my hand "way to leave me out." Tony looked at me and pointed "same with her!" I rolled my eyes a bit at that. His father put two fingers under Tonys chin and lifted him strait off the ground making my eyes widen slightly but I was about to protect him if this guy even thought about hitting him. "You could anything to my son. Victimizer, slave...dinner, perhaps. But you can never be his friend." Rudolph looked at his dad "he likes vampires, and he dreams about us." I then heard Anna speak up "am I in your dreams mortal?" I smirked slightly at that. 'Seems tony has an admirer.' I looked around and saw Gregory looking at us, he had the top of his hair spiked up but the rest in the back was down. He had on a yellow and black shirt under his jacket and I just tilted my head a bit at him with a glare but then looked back at Rudolph's dad.

"And he knows about the amulet." Rudolph finished and his dad glared at tony "ah...then he's a spy. Rookery's knave." I glanced at Gregory as he punched on of his fists into his hand as if about to beat us up or suck us dry. I'm wasn't quite sure. "Darling, he doesn't look like a spy." The mother put in as tony was set back down on the ground and rolled his neck. "And besides, even Rudolph couldn't make up such a story. Could you sweetheart?" I saw Rudolph put the most innocent look he could give and I bite my lip so I didn't laugh considering the situation where in I was surprisingly calm. "Mortal or not there both just children." She looked at me this time as well and I just looked back at her. I had nothing to hide or a hidden motive so I didn't look away as she looked back at her husband "if you insist on eating them, go ahead-" I stiffened up at that part slightly till the father looked away "I never said I would. It's impossible." I relaxed again at that. "Leave, I say." He spoke to us "but Rudolph..." Tony protested till the father glared slightly "never should've befriended you. Leave I say!" He then hissed at us making tony take off running and I grumbled annoyed "thanks a lot bat dad." I mumbled as I just walked off to go find tony.

I rounded a corner till I heard something charging up making me stop dead in my tracks. "What the hell is that noise?" I looked around frantically till I heard the father yell "rookery! Get back!" I bite my lip "god fucking damn it!" I turned around and headed strait back to the vampire family 'they don't deserve to be killed!' I came up just as I saw a wooden steak being shot at the family. "O hell no!" I yelled as I ran down the hill and grabbed Rookery's gun. "Another one!?" He fought with me to get the gun back but he pulled the trigger sending a steak into a tomb stone and I was glade it didn't hit the father but due to me being distracted rookery took the chance and elbowed me in the gut making me let go as he pointed the gun at the father and he just stood there. "Run you idiot!" I yelled but rookery pulled the trigger.

To my surprise the steak only went a few feet and then feel to the ground I looked behind me to see tony unplugged the machine and I smiled 'way to go kiddo!' I thought happily as the bat dad advanced of rookery but he pulled out a light up cross. 'Are you shitting me!?' Rookery turned to tony but then back to see the father had flown off then back at tony flashing the light at him but of course it had no effect. "What kind of blood sucker are you." He took a step but I quickly got up and held my leg out tripping him to the ground as tony just vanished from my sight "o thanks a lot for abandoning me!" I yelled as rookery got back up. "You..." I took a step back "crap crap crap..." I looked around and started running as rookery followed close behind me. "Why me!?" I yelled before I noticed a whole in front of me and I stepped right into it and yelled as I started following.

I was waiting for the impact of the ground but it never came I slowly opened my eyes to see I was in someone's arms and I looked up to see Gregory glaring at me. "Your to loud." He said annoyed as he put me down. I just glared "well excuse me for running for my life!" I glared back till I heard a clicking noise and I looked up to see a gun and my eyes widened. "Move!" I tackled Gregory to the ground as a flare was shot down the whole. Luckily I was covering Gregory's face as the father covered his family. I also noticed tony down here so I was relived to know he was okay. "-off." I blinked and looked down at Gregory "I said get off!"

I growled and got off him "is that anyway to treat someone who just shielded you from being blinded?" I raised an eyebrow and he stood up and got in my face "I would have been just fine! I always am!" I got back in his face, I was not about to back down "o yeah I could tell you had everything under control." I shot back and he hissed at me but I still didn't move "hiss at me all you want. The fact is I'm not afraid of you so get over it!" I stomped my foot down and stormed over to some stairs and sat there as I heard tony and the rest of the family talking 'what am I even doing here. I don't belong here...Tonys the one who has the dreams. He's the one they need to break this curse. I'll just get in the way if I stay.' I sighed slightly "now you sigh? First you're mad and now you look depressed you mortals are strange." I groaned "o yeah and I bet vampires are just as normal as normal can be huh?"

Gregory just smirked "to me they are." I rolled my eyes "go figure." I looked over to see tony and there father holding onto a pendent and both staring off to space. 'What the hell?' I tilted my head but shook it and saw Gregory staring at me "what?" I said flatly "your just weird. You aren't scared of me like most mortals. Why is that?" I just put my head into my hands "it's because I like vampires okay? I always have. Plus if you where going to bite me you would have done it already." I pointed out and he just chuckled a bit "whatever you say mortal." I looked up at him "Raven. My names Raven not mortal." I said with a sigh "raven huh?" I nodded and was about to say more till I heard tony "we want to help." I looked over at them as there father spoke "no...it's to risky to involve mortals."

I shook my head slightly as Rudolph spoke up "what have we got to lose? We've been searching for three centuries-" his father looked at him sternly "this is what comes from contact with mortals! Disrespect! Insolence!" I glared at him as the wife spoke next "Fredrick, he dose have a point." I got up and started walking over to tony and Gregory just watched me walk as the father spoke again making me and tony take steps back till we were leaning back on some stairs "alright. Help if you both can but do not think to change your mind and betray us to our most hateful enemy, or my wrath will be revealed. Am I clear?" Me and tony both nodded but he gave us a look and we both smiled and nodded.

We were about to leave the cave when Gregory spoke up. "I'm going to help Rudolph take the mortals home. I doubt they live together." I glanced back as did everyone else "you sure Gregory? You never offer to this before." His mother who I learned was named Freda spoke. "Yes mother I'm sure." He walked past me "let's go mortal." I glared "hey I told you I have a name!" I walked after him as tony and Rudolph followed close behind us.

"So mortal I think our father like you and that boy." Gregory said and I looked at him shocked "that...that was liking me!?" Gregory smirked slightly "don't let it to to your head he will kill you if you betray us." I rolled my eyes "yeah yeah whatever." We kept walking till he stopped "now where is it that you live?" I looked at him. "Uhm..." I looked up at the sky and found the star constilations "that way." I pointed east and he looked at me "your sure?" I nodded "yes I'm sure. Geez let's just go." I was waiting for him to take my hand but nooo the jerk had to pick me up bride style making me stiffen up as he took off "I did not give you permit on to carry me like this!" I yelled as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I thought you weren't afraid of me?" He mocked making me growl a bit "I'm not scared of you I'm scared of being dropped! There's a difference!" I scolded him and he just shook his head.

"O calm down I'm not going to drop you. You're to interesting to let go of." He said and I wasn't sure if I should be flattered or worried. We made it to my house and Gregory set me down on my balcony. "Thank you for bringing me home." I said as I waited for him to leave but he didn't. "Is there something you need?" I raised an eyebrow and he just shook his head but didn't answer me so I just sighed and opened my door.

I walked into my room and sat on my bed as I pulled out my iPod and Gregory walked in as well. "You have an interesting room." He finally spoke and I looked up at him "thanks I guess." I wasn't quite sure what to say as I looked at the clock and saw it was two in the morning and I had school tomorrow. "Fuck..." I caught Gregory's attention after saying that. "I have school in a few hours." I explained and he just walked over and got in my face making me back up just slightly "and that's a problem because?" I blinked but glared slightly "why do you want to know? I'm a mortal remember? I just don't like school okay? There you got an answer." I stood up off my bed and opened my dresser drawer and pulled out red sweat pants and a black tang top. "I'm gonna change. You can stay if you want. I don't really care either way." I walked into my bathroom and changed and as soon as I walked out I didn't see Gregory so I figured he left.

I sat down on my bed and realized my iPod was gone and my eyes widened as I looked all over for it 'o he did not take that with him!' I was starting to get extremely pissed off till I heard shuffling in my closet and blinked and slowly got up and opened the door to see Gregory looking and trying to figure out my iPod "I thought you left." I stated but he didn't look up at me "I didn't feel like flying home so I'm crashing here." He said plainly and I held back from being annoyed "fine but first give me back my iPod before you break it." I extended my hand to him and he glanced at it before giving me back my music player. "How dose that thing work anyway?" He asked me and looked at him "come over here and I'll show you." I sat on my bed and motioned for him to sit down by me and he did.

"This is a music player. You hit this button to turn it on and then run you're fingered over this part that says scroll to unlock." I showed him all the music I had and he seemed to listen to every word I said surprisingly. It started getting really late though so to much of my surprise I let Gregory keep my iPod for the day while I was at school so he wouldn't be to bored. I got to bed at about five in the morning when the sun just starts to change the color of the sky. I was going to get two hours of sleep if I was lucky. Which me with my luck I'm not.

My door slammed open at six a.m. As Glinda came in "your home!?" I sat up "yes, no thanks to you." I mumbled under my breath but Glinda must of heard me cause she walked up and slapped my across the face "watch that mouth of yours! It could get you into big trouble. Now since your home get up and start walking to school." And with that she turned and walked out of my room slamming my door shut on her way out. "Bitch. God I hate her." I got up out of bed and looked at my cheek to see just a red mark making me sigh but it could have been worse.

I walked over to my closet and stopped before I opened it. "Gregory?" I heard a mumbled "what?" I could tell he was sleeping "I need cloths. Just throw me out a pair." My closet door opened just enough for a black skirt and red and black stopped tang-top to be dropped out "thanks. I'll see you when I get home." I took the clothes, got dressed and headed out. 'It seems he didn't hear the conversation between me and my step mom...that's good...I wouldn't want to explain it right now anyway.' I thought as I walked down the road to school.

* * *

-Gregory's prov-

I heard everything, I mean seriously who could sleep threw that? But I decided not to ask for now since she probably didn't want to talk about it. I sighed slightly and turned on her music and smirked to myself when I recognized a song that I saw her dancing to a few days before. I'll have to mention she's a good dancer latter as well. I sat there in the closet till I finally feel asleep.

Hours passed and I could tell it was getting darker outside so I slowly opened ravens closet and looked around the room. 'Shes still not home? Gah why do I care?' I stormed over to her balcony door and saw it was raining 'just perfect.' I thought annoyed but walked out into her balcony about to leave when I looked down and saw raven sitting there in the rain curled up in a ball. I blinked but jumped down and landed by here. She jumped slightly but then seemed to relax. "What are you doing out here mortal?" Raven looked up at me and glared at me, clearly not in the mood to be messed with at the moment. "What dose it look like I'm doing!? I'm enjoying the lovely weather! I enjoy being locked out of my own house and not being able to get to my room!"

I just blinked at her but before she could protest and put my arm around her waist and flew up to her balcony and took her back into her room. "Get dryer off and then you are answering so e questions for me." She growled but walked into the bathroom slamming the door shut so she could dry off. I was about to sit down but the bathroom door opened and I got a towel thrown at my face. "Dry off too before you even think about sitting anywhere!" She yelled before shutting the door again and I rolled my eyes but used the towel to dry off I also looked at the clock to see it was only five. 'The clouds must be what are making it look darker out. I should get home soon though.' I sighed as raven walked back out in dark blue jeans and a long sleeved purple shirt.

"Shouldn't you get home?" She asked me as she crossed her arms and I glared at her a bit. "As a matter of fact I should. I don't see why I'm staying here with you to begin with. Your just a fragile mortal after all." I turned to the door "yet you all want to become what we are. So don't diss us mortals cause clearly your going to be one too soon enough." I heard her say behind me and I just shook my head "you don't know anything about us or me for that matter!" I hissed back at her but she didn't flinch or even get scared. "You still have questions you have to answer me latter. But as of right now I'm going home." Raven just shrugged "fine but if I answer your questions then you have to answer some of mine. It's a fair trade." I couldn't help but smirk slightly and shake my head "whatever." And with that said I took off back home before the rain could stop and sun would shine again.

* * *

YAY! You made it to the end of this chapter! :3 Hope you enjoyed it and please R&amp;R I'd like to know if you're enjoying this story so far. Till then chapter four will be up soon. :D


	4. Gregory's Father Issues

So here you are! Chapter 4! Sorry it took so long, but i hope you still enjoy it :) I do not own anything of The little vampire. Just my own OC's.

ENJOY!

* * *

-Raven prov-

The rest of the day went by fairly quickly, the rain had subsided and the sun was setting over the horizon 'I hope Gregory made it home okay...' I quickly shook my head 'hell why should I care about that stubborn ass...he's just a typical teenage boy with a lot of issues!' I thought but ended up glancing out my window again anyway "god I am so weak!" I grabbed a jacket slipped on some shoes and this time I tied a long rope of bed sheets off my balcony so I could get back in when I got home and if anyone broke in they could have Glinda for all I cared. "Why am I doing this again?" I asked myself as I climbed down and landed softly on the ground it was only then I noticed tony running up to my house so I met him half way.

"What's up kiddo?" I asked with a shrug and he smiled "I was going to go see Rudolph. I wanted to see if you wanted to come." He asked with a bright smile which I returned "sure why not." I wasn't about to mention I was just on my way over there as I followed tony to the grave yard. We entered the same way we exited last time but I heard arguing and I pulled tony back slightly and slowly made my way down the stairs to listen in more. "You bit him!?" I heard Fredrick say making my eyes widen slightly but then completely when I heard who answered him "just a taste." I covered my mouth 'Gregory!?' His father spoke again "was it worth betraying your family!?"

I snuck down more to listen in and watch this play out as Gregory turned to his father and pointed at him "You're the traitor, forever denying the truth of us. We are the dark gods! But you have turned us into cowards. Sulking around our holes like worms!" My mind was going a mile a minute but I tried to calm down and listen to all this, making sure I didn't miss any of it. 'What is wrong with him!? Why is he so mad at his own dad!?' I thought but heard Fredrick speak again in a lower tone of voice. "what would you have us do?" Gregory held up a fist "fight back!" He shook it in the air and looked up at the ceiling "make these mortals blood run cold!" Now I was lost for words, 'is this why he said what he did before leaving my house...? Dose he want to stay a vampire? Is that it?' I thought a bit saddened for some reason but Frederick sighed "And you could do it Gregory. You're young, strong, ruthless and willing to risk a stake through the heart to prove it." Gregory crossed his arms and looked back at his father. "Better a stake then this prison!" Frederick looked at Gregory seriously "do you think me oblivious?" I looked at Gregory who looked pissed now as his hands went to fists "What does it matter to you what I think? If I think?" I was a bit taken back by that comment as I looked at Gregory a bit sadly.

"It matters greatly, I feel your sting." His father explained but Gregory let out a sarcastic laugh making me cringe a bit and look away from him, as I did I noticed something being lowered above them and I tried to make out what it was as Gregory spoke again "but you are Frederick the great. You feel nothing!" Right after that was spoken I heard Rookery yell "let there be light!" My eyes widened as a giant light lit up the whole place. "Fuck!" I yelled as I jumped the rest of the way down the stairs and saw Fredrick shielding his family from the light with his body. It was then I saw Gregory trying to escape the light in another corner of the room, I rushed over and threw my jacket over him to block him from the light just as tony picked up a rock and threw it at the light breaking it. "Nice shot kiddo!" I yelled over to him as he did a fist pump and ran over to Fredrick and the others.

I was going to head over as well but I stopped and looked back at Gregory still under my jacket so I knelt down in front of him and lifted my jacket off him slightly to see his red eyes staring into my green eyes. "When did you..." I just shook my head at him "I heard enough. And I'm honestly disappointed...I know you hate mortals...but to go that far is kind of asking to get killed." Gregory looked down "I don't...hate mortals...I'm just tired of being hunted down and living down here." He stated and I just sighed. "Yeah well I guess I can't blame you..." I stood up and offered my hand to him which he took and I helped him up. "Shouldn't you go check on you're father?" I asked but he ignored me and walked further down the cave so I gave up and followed him.

* * *

-Gregory's prov-

'I don't understand it! Why was I scared to know she heard me talking to my idiot father!? What I said was the truth!' I told myself but deep down I know I was only fooling myself. 'After meeting this girl she's been changing my view on mortals. She's just so...different, she doesn't get afraid or freak out when I reach out to touch her.' I looked at my hand that she pulled me off the ground with and I could still feel the tingling warmth from her hand. 'What the hell is wrong with me!? Why can't I get her off my mind?' I glanced back to notice she was following me and I stopped dead in my tracks making her run into the back of me. "Hey! Warning next time! I don't have bat vision!" She said in protests but that just made me smile a bit but I quickly whipped that off my face and looked back at her with a bored look on my face. "And that's my problem?" She glared at me making me hold back a smirk. 'God I love teasing her...wait...what?' I shook my head slightly to get that thought to go away.

"Why don't you like your father?" She suddenly asked making me look directly at her but then away "I never said I didn't like him." She crossed her arms "you didn't have to. I could just tell." I groaned annoyed "meddling mortal." She just smiled triumphantly and I rolled my eyes "I'll explain why if you tell me about that woman at your house." I said making her smile vanish but she then gave me a serious look "alright fine, I will." I blinked a bit stunned, I didn't think she would actually agree to that.

Before we could continue our talk the little mortal, tony i believe is his name ran up to us. "Raven! Where going to take everyone to the farm to get there strength back." He said and raven smiled at the boy making me look at her a bit wide eyed. 'I've never seen her smile like that before around me...but I guess that's because I piss her off.' I thought with a sigh and glanced down at the ground "Gregory you coming?" I looked up again to see raven tilting her head at me slightly and giving me a really cute look. 'Damn it what is wrong with me!?' I scolded myself but I nodded at her not risking opening my mouth and making a complete fool of myself.

Raven headed off with tony as my mom dragged me off away from everyone as she pulled out a strait jacket and a muzzle. 'Where the hell did she find these!?' I took a step back but she gave me a stern look making me stay in place. "Damn it all. I don't want to wear that." She just walked up and started putting that stuff on me anyway "well then you should have thought of that before bitting someone." She said flatly making me groan in annoyance, she then pulled out a leash and collar and my mouth dropped open "are you kidding me!?" She ignored me and just put that on me as well and leaded me out the exit and down to the farm. 'Great...I'm never going to hear the end of this if raven sees me...which she will.'

* * *

-Ravens prov-

We all got to the farm and I hadn't seen Gregory walk in but I probably just didn't see him since I was talking to tony most of the time. I looked over as the vampire family started to walk out and I had to cover my mouth so I didn't burst out laughing as I saw Gregory come out in a strait jacket, a muzzle, and leash and a collar on him. He looked at me and gave me the 'not a word' look and I just smirked at him with a laugh. "Raven dear can you watch Gregory while I tend to my husband?" Freda asked and I smiled "of course." She handed me the leash and walked off as I sat down in the grass and Gregory sat next to me.

"Alright I want answers." Gregory said after awhile and I looked at him "fine but I start off. Why do you hate you're father?" Gregory sighed "I swear he only sees me as a screw up...no matter what I do is good enough in his eyes and whenever I try to please him he just tells me I can do better or why I can't be talented like my younger siblings. I guess you could say I got fed up with it so I stopped trying to get his approval and did what I wanted. Needles to say that didn't go over well either. So we just don't get along." Raven listened to every word he said "well...maybe your father sees more in you. I mean he went about it the wrong way for sure. But he just wants you to be the best you can be." Gregory looks at her "you seriously think there's better in me?" Raven looked into his eyes and smiled sweetly at him for the first time ever "I think there's more to you then you think Gregory."

Not much was said after that as they all made there way to Tony's house after tony offered for the family of vampires to stay in his cellar at his home. I was against it at first but where else where they to go? I can't necessarily keep them at my house. Glinda would just loovvveeee visitors, not. When we got to Tony's I waved "I better get home as well. I'll see you all again soon." I turned to leave but Gregory spoke up. "Can I just stay at ravens for tonight?" His whole family plus me looked at him like he was nuts "brother you want to stay with a mortal? I thought you just said you hatted them not to long ago." Rudolph pointed out and Gregory glared at him. "I know what I said. But she's different. I hate her less."

I rolled my eyes 'well that's reassuring' I thought sarcastically as Freda stepped up "I don't know about this. You are already on thin ice if you where to hurt raven here-" I raised my hand "it's quite alright Freda I don't mind. Plus I can keep him in line without much effort." The family looked at me and Fredrick was to weak to put up to much of an argument "fine. But if something happens do not think I won't be displeased with you Gregory." Gregory just glanced at his dad then back at me "can I have this stuff taken off now then?" I smirked evilly a bit "I'll take the muzzle off but I like the leash, collar, and strait jacket." Gregory gave me a shocked look "come along now." I took the leash and started walking to my house with Gregory by my side.

* * *

Yay chapter four complete! The next chapter will have a bit of extras that don't follow the movie. Hope you don't mind but I wanted some bonding time with Raven and Gregory :) but I hope you liked this chapter! Please R&amp;R! I love you all~!


	5. Bonding time with a Vampire

HELLO AGAIN! Sorry for taking so long to put this up. I've been getting ready for my birthday tomorrow lol but I figured you all deserved a gift as much as I did. So here you are chapter five! Enjoy! \\(^w^)/

* * *

-Ravens prov

We made it back to my house to see my sheets still hanging off my balcony. "Why did you have to leave that way? Couldn't you just leave threw the front door?" I heard Gregory ask next to me and I slightly sighed "it's a long story..." Gregory looked at me then flashed a toothy smile "well I have all night." I raised an eyebrow at him "the suns going to rise soon I hope you know." I grabbed my sheets and pulled on them as I was about to climb but Gregory cleared his throat behind me "I see how you're going to get up, but how am I supposed to get up there like this?" I looked at his strait jacket and I just smirked "figure it out on you're own." And with that I climbed up to my balcony and laughed as I turned to tease Gregory more but when I looked down he wasn't there and i started looking around the yard for him but I didn't see him anywhere. "Gregory?...Gregory!" I yelled down till I felt arms around my waist pulling my back against a cold chest and I heard a light chuckle "you called?" I looked up at his smirking face and I narrowed my eyes slightly.

"How did you get out of that strait jacket?" I asked him seriously and he smirked at me as he chuckled "that's my little secrete, but did you seriously think that thing could actually hold me?" I sighed in defeat "I guess not." I untied my bed sheets and brought them back inside as I shut all my curtains so that my room was pitch black but I did turn on a small night light just enough to let me see somewhat and it didn't seem to bother Gregory.

"Sooo why did you want to stay here?" I asked him as I sat down on my bed and he sat down next to me. "I told you about me and my father. So don't think I'm letting you out of the deal." I groaned slightly "you seriously want to know?" He just nodded and I let out a sigh but I guess he dose deserve to know since he told me about him and his dad. "my mother died on my tenth birthday...I was havering a party and she worked as a lawyer...so she was always busy but somehow made time for her family..." I smiled a bit at the thought but then looked down "there was a really bad storm that day and I kept looking out the window waiting for her to pull into the driveway and wish me happy birthday like she always did but...she never came home that night...she was driving when I truck driver skid threw a red light ramming right into her car...she died on sight..."

Gregory I could tell was quite shocked by the story but didn't interrupt me. "My father was so devastated he spends most of his time at work...but he thought I needed a mother to grow up so he married Glinda...we soon moved here and he bought us this house...my fathers never around...I swear he doesn't want to see me cause of all that's happened...if I hadn't of begged mom to come home that night for my birthday she may still be alive...and I wouldn't be stuck here with that bitch of a step mother who wouldn't give a damn if I was dead!" I looked at Gregory upset and I hadn't even realized I was crying till he put his hand under my eye and wiped a tear away. "So that's why you seem so sad when you're around my family...you miss having yours..." I just nodded slowly as he continued.

"Raven...it wasn't you're fault you know...I'm sure you're mother would be hurting to see you blaming yourself and making yourself miserable...and that woman who's here with you isn't helping. I'd suck her dry if I didn't want her bitter blood sliding down my throat." I couldn't help but laugh a little at that "yeah it may be poisonous to vampires for all we know...nah that's giving her to much credit but it could make you sick I bet though." Gregory smiled but gently pulled me into an embrace. "But seriously...don't let that bitch get to you...you're not a screw up and your father could never hate you...a parent...could never hate there own child..." I smiled a bit at that "so now where the comforting one?" If he was blushing I couldn't tell due to the darkness in my room but I could make out his red eyes when I looked at him. "You're the one that convinced me that my father doesn't hate me...so I want to do the same for you...I care about you raven...and that's saying a lot coming from me." He pointed out which made me giggle a bit. "Whatever you say Gregory...whatever you say"

I ended up falling asleep in Gregory's arms that night but I was awoken early that night when my cell phone went off, yes I have a cell phone if you didn't already know that. I woke up slightly to realize I was under my covers and Gregory was no where to be found. I would be lying if I didn't admit I was a little disappointed to see him gone but I reached over and answered my phone. "Hello?" I heard a very perky and happy voice on the other end "raven! It's me tony." I blinked "tony? How the heck did you get my cell number?" He laughed nervously at that "well actually Gregory gave it to me this morning he looked into your phone and found it somehow. He gave me it since I asked him too before you both left the barn. Anyway I wanted to ask you to come with me to the McAshtons house today with my dad. I think the amulet is there." He said more quietly and I was slightly upset Gregory hacked into my phone without telling me but then again picturing him trying to figure it out seemed quite amusing. "Alright tony Ill get ready and I see you in a bit okay?" Tony seemed happy "okay!" He hung up after that so I got out of bed and dressed into black pants and a black with white stripe's t-shirt.

By the time I made it over to Tonys house he was already getting into the car with his dad when he noticed me and waved "raven you made it!" I smiled and jogged over and saw Tonys father as I smiled at him "hello bob, I hope it's not to much trouble if I come along." Bob just smiled at me "not at all, it would be nice if tony had a friend with him so he's not to bored there." I got Into the backseat as tony sat in the passenger seat next to his dad as we drove off to the McAshtons house, or manner as I like to call it.

When we walked out of the car Mr. McAshton came over to us and started talking but I kind of tuned them out as I looked around the area it wasn't till I hear a truck and tony speak about not being excited about being here at the moment that made me realize I knew that sound. 'O come on! Really!?" I looked over to see Rookery's truck and him stepping outside of it. "Excuse me for a moment!" Mr. McAshton said as he headed over to the truck. "I want you two to stay away from that guy. He's crazy." Bob said as he started walking off and I rolled my eyes "no dip he's crazy. Right tony?" I looked to were tony was but now he's not there. I quickly look around till I see tony following behind rookery and Mr. McAshton. "Tony! God damn it." I ran after him into the manner.

I actually lost tony in this stupid place, it's so big! Damn it all. I kept walking till I looked outside and saw the McAshton boys crawling on the ground in fear and I smirked 'I bet he's that way!' I opened up the window and jumped out, I was luckily still on the first floor of the manner. I ran in the direction the McAshton boys where crawling away from till I saw tony go into a small building where I believe the McAshton's family is berried. "Tony? Tony answer me" I said in a whisper till I came to a stair case and saw tony looking down threw the railings watching rookery push open a tomb that was apparently empty. I smirked till I heard a slight snap and I looked over just as tony fell with the railing but held on tightly trying not fall and my eyes widened 'tony!' I reached for him but when we almost grabbed each other's hands his other hand slipped of the bar and he fell right into the casket in front of rookery and Mr. McAshton. "You!" Rookery grabbed Tonys shirt till tony bit his hand making me smirk with pride since I would have done the same thing.

But what made me yell was when rookery closed the casket with tony still inside. "You can't do that he's just a boy! Mr. Tompson's son!" Rookery looked at McAshton who has just spoken "he's one of them my lord I've seen them scattering around in the night!" McAshton looked shocked "I must tell his father..." It was then rookery grabbed me McAshton and put a steak to his neck. I knew he was talking but I couldn't figure out what the hell they where saying but I didn't care, I sneaked down the stairs and tried to push the casket open "hold on tony I'll get you out!" Tony sounded scared but spoke "raven go! if rookery finds you here-" he didn't get to finish since I got yanked back by my hair "another one!?" I growled and looked up to see rookery pull me to my feet and make me yell in pain since it was still by my hair "let me go you over grown warthog!" I tried to break free but he rammed me into the wall knocking the air out of my lungs "how about I make you join your vampire friend. "He opens up a spare casket that's just as old and threw me in and closed the lid completely. I soon got my breath back and yelled "let me out! You son of a bitch! When I get out of here!" Rookery laughed "good luck with that one you little blood sucker. You'll die in there with no blood to feed on. So enjoy you're final moments." He said and the next thing I hear is foot steps and the door closing.

I was curled up in the casket and I realized that since mines sealed shut I'll run of air if I don't be carful. "Raven? Please answer me. Will get out of this." I growled slightly "and how prey tell are we going to!? No one knows where the fuck here tony! If you hadn't of run off in the first place none of this would have happened! What where you thinking?! God tony this was so stupid of a plan! And now Rookery's going after the amulet and going to kill all the vampires!" I finished my rant and was still upset till I heard sniffling and stiffened up 'way to go raven...,make a little boy cry...now who's the stupid one...' I was breathing more heavily due to lack of air but I figured I had at least a few minutes left. "Tony...I'm sorry I didn't mean it...I'm just scared okay...? I don't have much air left...rookery complete closed this casket lid..." The sniffling soon stopped but there was no response so either he's ignoring me or he didn't hear me...I was betting the last option since it's hard to hear threw a cement casket or whatever this thing is made of. How I could hear tony in the first place was a mystery to me, but I could.

A few minutes had passed in silence, well almost if you don't count my gasping for air. 'So this is it...this is how I'm going to dye...just...perfect.' I slowly closed my eyes and everything went completely black. It wasn't till latter I heard people yelling my name and one louder over the rest 'can't they just let me rest...I don't want to wake up yet...' I thought till the voice got louder "damn it raven if you die on me I won't ever forgive you! And that's saying a lot since I live forever!" I recognized that voice, I knew it, that voice it's...'Gregory!' Just as that came to me my eyes shot open and I started coughing like crazy it wasn't till arms grabbed my shoulders to sit me up did I feel them wrap around me to pull me into a chest "eh...seems the bad boy Gregory has a soft spot..." I joked lightly but the grip tightened around me "don't ever scare me like that again! I seriously thought you where dead raven! That latterly terrified me!" I just blinked a hit shocked to hear that coming from his mouth but it wasn't till I heard "aww isn't that romantics?" I knew we weren't alone.

I looked up to see Rudolph, Anna, and tony all staring at us and I blushed completely and slightly pushed Gregory away "I'm fine...seriously I'm okay." He didn't seem upset I pushed him away, maybe more annoyed with his sister for ruining the moment? I guess you could call it. 'Bad raven bad! Gregory doesn't like you and you don't like him...right?' She looked at Gregory and he looked back at her making her look away 'damn it...I looked away...that's a positive sign I like him...well shit. Well I'm doomed.'

* * *

-Gregory's prov earlier that day-

I left ravens house just before the sun came up. Luckily the little twerp tony doesn't live to far from her. I had to put back on the strait jacket and muzzle when I got to the cellar, yay for me. When I entered the cellar I found a long basket to sleep in which I crawled into a fell fast asleep till I heard rustling. 'What the hell is going on now?' I heard Rudolph talking and Anna which made me kick the basket open "where are you going?" Rudolph looked at me but then grabs the lid to shut it "you stay here." I growled "like hell I will! If it's about tony then ravens probably with him so I'm coming!" Anna looked at me now "dear brother it can't be you have romantically fallen in love with this raven could it?" I just glared "I never said I loved her. She just has a knack for getting into trouble." Rudolph sighed "alright fine! You can come but hurry up the suns out so find a way to shield yourself from it." I nodded and got out of the basket as Anna took off the muzzle and straitjacket.

I found a black long coat, sun glasses, and a black umbrella. While Rudolph and Anna put on a blanket and a knights helmet. Creative...but weird at the same time. We sneaked out of the cellar and went out the back door as we rounded around the house to see Tonys father I was guessing coming home. "Tony Thompson!" Rudolph and Anna stopped as he walked up to them and started giving them a talking to. I smirked to myself till he finished "now go on and play you're game. Whatever it is." I started walking till he looked at me "and who are you?" He gave me a questionable look and I thought for a moment but answered "I'm ravens boyfriend and Rudolph's brother, I was just in my way to meet raven at her house."

He blinked but nodded "makes sense have fun." He walked off and I walked but as soon as I rounded the corner I ran after my siblings. We made it to a stone small building and when we went inside we took off our disguises and ran inside. "Tony?" Rudolph yelled and Rudolph and Anna pushed open a casket as tony popped out and smiled "dude you heard me." Anna looked at him "I heard you my hero and I wrote you a poem." I rolled my eyes and looked around the room. "Hey where raven?" Tonys eyes widened "o no raven!" He runs over to another casket "raven...? Raven! Answer me!" I ran over "she's in here!?" He nodded "and she said she was running out of air!" I pushed tony out of the way "move!" I quickly pushed that lid off to see raven unconscious inside and I feared the worse.

I got her out of the casket and set her on the ground where she wasn't moving at all or breathing. "Raven!" Tony runs up "she needs CPR!" I looked at him "she needs what!?" Tony looked at me frantic, like I wasn't. "CPR! Mouth to mouth you idiot! To give her air and maybe get her breathing to start again!" I knew what mouth to mouth was I just...don't know if I could do it. But right now I don't have time to second guess. So I gave raven CPR and put my hands on her chest to try and get her to breath again. I repeated this for a few seconds till I looked at ravens face. "damn it raven if you die on me I won't ever forgive you! And that's saying a lot since I live forever!" I yelled and no sooner did I yell that ravens eyes shot open and she started coughing like crazy. 'She's alive...thank god she's alive!' I put my hands on her shoulders to slow make her sit up but then I put my arms around her waist and hugged her close to me.

"heh...seems the bad boy Gregory has a soft spot..." She joked lightly but I held her more tightly to me as I tried to make my voice even "don't ever scare me like that again! I seriously thought you where dead raven! That latterly terrified me!" I yelled at her but more in worry then anger surprising myself with how worried I was about her, it was then my annoying little sister had to make a comment "aww isn't that romantics?" Raven suddenly slightly pushed me away and I knew why. She was embarrassed though I will admit she's kind of attractive when she turns all red like that but I'll never admit that out loud. "I'm fine...seriously I'm okay." She said and I was happy Anna didn't mention what I did to make her start breathing again. I'd rather her not know for now. I looked over at her to see her staring at me but when our eyes met she quickly looked away making me raise an eyebrow a bit. Just what is she thinking?

* * *

Woot chapter five complete! I think the next chapter will be the last chapter and then this story will be complete :D hurray! But anyway please R&amp;R and let me know how you like it so far please. :) love you all.


	6. Nothing Lost Nothing Gained

FINALLY DONE! 10 minutes till midnight so i kept my word of getting it done by Halloween! So here you are the final chapter! Enjoy guys! :D

* * *

Ravens prov

It wasn't long till we found a secrete passage that lead down to a secrete tomb we suspect. As we traveled down the rock path, Gregory right by my side to make sure I did t fall or hurt myself. After realizing I like him I just haven't been able to look at him but if I keep this up he's going to think I hate him or something. Which is the exact opposite of how I feel, why dose likening someone have to be so complicated? I sighed as we kept walking but I suddenly noticed Gregory and his siblings stop dead in there tracks. "What's wrong?" Tony looked at Rudolph who shook his head "we can't go any further." Anna spoke next "there's something up ahead...a curse." I blinked but looked at Gregory who looked annoyed "seems we won't be going any further." I rolled my eyes "you may not be able to but me and tony can." I walked and grabbed Tonys hand as we headed down further and Anna yelled down "do be careful!"

Tony and me made it down to the bottom to see the passage did indeed lead to a secrete tomb. Tony ran over and looked at the casket as he read something that I won't even try to repeat since I didn't even understand it but Rudolph translated it for us anyway "May the vampires beware...it's a curse." Tony then started to pull on the chains that where around the casket "come on you stupid chains! Break!" I shook my head "tony that's not going to work." I said placing my hands on my hips and tony sighed letting go of the chains "we need a miracle." I was about to say something else till we heard a noise and we all looked up to see a drill coming down right on top of where the curse is written and where the chains are. 'What are the odds of this happening?' I thought a bit stunned as I heard Rudolph "oh no..." But tony yell "oh yes!" He ran away as I quickly backed up and the drill came down breaking threw the chains sending sparks flying and the curse broken.

"Well that works too." I ran back over as Gregory and the others ran down and pushed the casket open to see two people inside "uncle Von! He did come here." Rudolph said as Anna said something about this being romantic and I just rolled my eyes but smiled till tony pulled on the chain around the woman's neck. I forgot her name, sue me. "The stones not here..." I sighed 'of course it's not...' Gregory looked upset as well did the others till tony started shaking staring off into the distance. "Tony?" I took a step towered him but Gregory took my hand to stop me "he's having a vision. Don't interrupt." I looked at him but nodded and just stood there till tony finally looked us shocked "the stone is in my room! No wounded I was having all those weird dreams!"

* * *

Gregory's prov

After finding out the stone was at Tonys. Rudolph suggested we split up from here as he and tony went to get the stone and I would go make the call since I kind of stole the medallion off my fathers neck. "Gregory are you even listening to me?" I looked down at the mortal girl in my arms as I flew to the cliff. "Yes raven. I heard you. And no I don't know what will happen when we become mortal." She sighed slightly "will I ever see you again?" I could hear the sadness in her voice that made me actually feel bad since I honestly had no idea but I landed on the cliff edge and set raven down gently "I...I don't know raven. But I will do everything I can to make sure we meet again. I don't think I could survive without my favorite mortal with me." I smirked and she blushed a bit "I'm you're favorite mortal?" I laughed a bit "of course. So I'm sure we will see each other again." Raven finally smiled at me as I pulled out the medallion and started swinging it in the air and it made a noise that is used to call the other vampires.

"Raven stay close to me. When the other vampires come here they may not be as nice as me." She looked at me "you're nice?" She teased me and I rolled my eyes "I can be when it come down to a girl I care about." I glanced at her to see her silent and unable to answer to that making me smile a bit as a car pulled up as my parents got out and walked over to us but Anna ran up to our father. O right did I mention she was here too?

Anna talked to father for a moment as I kept swinging the medallion. Raven stayed close to me as he walked up to me. "Well done. My son" he smiled at me and I couldn't help but feel happy that he praised me for once as I smiled back and swung the medallion faster and bats started showing up. It didn't take long for the whole clan to get here and start wondering around. It was then I noticed raven wasn't by me anymore and I panicked looking around for her. I soon spotted her surrounded by other vampires about to have her as a snack and I growled. I quickly pushed my way threw and wrapped my arms around ravens waist. She stiffened up at first but then relaxed realizing it was me. "She's not a snack! She's mine!" I said protectively, I could see the other vampires surprised by my choice of words but I ignored them and lead her over to my family who just protected Tonys parents who were still in the car.

"Here father I believe this is yours." I gave the medallion back to him and he nodded his thanks and walked off looking upset as he looked up at the comet getting closer to the moon. 'Rudolph, tony where are you guys! If you don't get here soon this was all for nothing!' Raven must have noticed my worry cause she placed her hand in mine and gave it a light squeeze "they'll be here. Have faith." I chuckled a bit "faith huh?" She nudged me but smiled at me sweetly making me look in her eyes and bite my lip slightly. "Raven...there's something I need to tell you." I looked at her seriously and she just looked at me and nodded slowly waiting for me to continue "raven...I think...no...I know that I...I really-" I was going to do it, I was going to tell her how I felt but before I could finish we heard a yell from above.

"Tooonnnyyyy pppooowwweeerrr!" Tony and Rudolph made it back and tony gave my father the amulet. "They did it!" Raven said happily and smiled "yeah seems they did." I smiled as well taking a breath to calm my nerves "so Gregory what where you saying?" Raven asked me as my father started to do the chant to get the comets light to hit the amulet. "What I was going to say is...I may not know what the future holds for us...but I have learned that if nothing is lost then nothing is gained...I may lose being a vampire but I'll gain the life of a mortal and if that dose happen and our paths cross again...I was hopping. You would...maybe..." Again I was going to say it but then something had to block off the moons ray of light and of course it had to be rookery! Can I not catch a break!? I mean come on!

I was furies! First tony interrupts me and now rookery? What the bloody hell!? "Gregory!" Raven yelled as rookery took the stone and had a glowing cross "damnit all!" I cursed and backed up. I can't get near him when he's holding that cross but luckily I didn't have to. Tonys parents took care of that as the stone flew out of Rookery's hands and into Tonys. Rookery was at the edge of the cliff and that's when I saw raven by him, wait!? Raven! When did she get over there!? Rookery glared at her and was about to hit her but she ducked and glared "you hurt me and my friends so now I'm returning the favor! Now go swim with the fishes!" She punched him in the face making him fall off the cliff and I was wide eyes but smirked. Yup she's defiantly the girl for meg so long as I don't piss her off of course. The blimp blocking out the comet finally moved and everyone looked to tony as my little brother spoke up. "Tony! You know what we want! Wish for it! Tony you have to do it now!" Tony took a breath and lifted the amulet up as raven walked back over to me, the comets light hit the amulet again and red smoke started to surround us all.

I quickly swallowed my pride and grabbed ravens arms lightly as she looked at me "okay I'm just going to come out and say it before anything else happens! Raven I really love you and I was hoping when I become human and if our paths cross again would you go out with me?" I looked at her hopeful but also fearful that she would reject me. I am me after all...who would want to deal with that aggravation? Raven just stared at me not saying anything making me look down. 'I knew it...she doesn't like me' I felt hand soon on my cheeks making me look at her but as soon as I did I felt a pair of lips on mine making my eyes widen for once.

When the kiss ended raven looked at me with a smile "of course I would. Like you said...nothing lost nothing gained. I may he losing you here. But I have a feeling I'll be gaining you back. But this time as my boyfriend. Not just a friend." She smiled but I could see a tear roll down her face and I wiped it away as the red smoke started to completely cover me. "I will find you again raven. Please wait for me." She just nodded and with that I let the smoke take me.

* * *

Ravens prov

As the smoke cleared everyone was gone, except for tony and his family plus myself. 'Ill wait forever if I have to Gregory...' I looked up at the sky as more tears fell.

It's been about four months since the cliff incident. Glinda is the same as always but we have come to an agreement to just stay out of each others way. I now just walk to school so I don't have to deal with her and she doesn't have to deal with me. My father came home finally for about a week to spend time with me. I would be lying if I said I wasn't happy but I wasn't as cheerful as I should have been. I still miss Gregory, nothing has happened and not even tony has been his old cheerful self. We both were hurting from saying goodbye to the vampire family.

Today was a weekend so I decided to go to the farmers market that was going on down town. Tony was there with his family so I was going to surprise him by showing up myself. I made it the market to see tony but for the first time in a long time he was smiling one of his most happiest smiles. I didn't understand why till I saw two kids run up to him. A boy and a girl who looked oddly familiar and my eyes widened 'no way...it can't be! Can it? But if it is them then...' I started looking around quickly turning from left to right till I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me into a chest "miss me?" I knew that voice anywhere and I looked up to see a boy with black hair a spiked choker necklace and that famed smirk on his face. He may not have his red eyes anymore but I knew right away it was who I had been waiting for for four long months.

"What do you think you jerk." I turned around in his arms and just kissed him right then and there. I was just so happy to see him that I had to make sure this wasn't a dream or a trick my mind was playing on me. I soon broke the kiss to get a smile from Gregory "I'll take that kiss as a yes. And that you haven't forgotten about our deal back on the cliff." I just smiled "of course not. I would have waited forever if I had to. You're the only vampire boy for this girl" I said as I hugged him tightly and he did the same to me. "I'm not a vampire anymore you know." He said with a chuckle "yeah I know but to me you will always be one cause that's how I met you and fell in love with you. And that won't change, I want you to always be my vampire and my love." He smiled as he pulled back and kisses my lips gently "as you wish. My love. Also I hope you know that day on the cliff wasn't the first kiss we've shared together."

He smirked and I looked at him confused "what do you mean? I don't remember kissing you before then" he chuckled "you know what I think I'm going to keep that my little secrete. O and you where right. This little girl of mine is capable of murder if you hurt her. But the dancing with that song was pretty impressive" he smirked and I turned beat red "you saw that!? Wait...you where spying on me that night!?" He took off running and I ran after him "get back here! You're so dead when I get my hands on you!" I smirked but kept running as he looked back at me "you'll have to catch me first!" I shook my head but smiled 'this is going to be an entrusting relationship.'

* * *

-Some years latter-

Years have passed and me and Gregory are still going strong. I'm fact where doing so well were talking about moving in together. But of course that's still down the road till were both graduated and have good paying jobs but it's still nice to think about. Gregory has gotten the kids at my school to leave me alone finally but I guess threatening Michael by almost punching her in the face will do that. God I love him so much. But anyway for all of you out there reading this just don't be worried about the future and letting things change. For change can be a good thing. Also remember friends, nothing lost means nothing gained. So go out there and begin you're own adavture. Who knows, maybe you're happily ever after Is just around the corner. You just have to look for it.

* * *

The end

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it :3 oh and happy Halloween! Lol

Please read and review, I'd love to know if you liked this story or not. You're reviews are part of what keeps me writing. :D till next time, Happy Halloween to all! And to all a good fright! :3


End file.
